


Twice the fun

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: 19!Zoro is a slut, 2 x 2/3 of the Monster Trio + 1 bed makes 1 naughty fanfic, 21!Zoro owns the game, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Canon Universe, Choking, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Internal Monologue, Kissing, M/M, POV Zoro and Sanji aged 19, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Post-Thriller Bark, Post-Timeskip, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Pre-Timeskip, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Spit Roasting, Switching, Time Travel, Top Roronoa Zoro, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, ZoSan - Freeform, also a bit of, and, both Sanjis just profit, both Zoro and Sanji are gonna be naughty with themselves, but 19!Sanji is also a, chapter 1 happens, chapter 2 happens, chapter 2 is basically the same but with 1 tatami instead, just 'cause I can, loads of dirty talk, post-Water 7, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zoro and Sanji meet their two-years-older selves... and they're horny.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 27
Kudos: 221
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We’re Making Love at the Age of 19 and 21](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627748) by MIND ESCAPE. 



> I remember reading a doujinshi about Sanji and Zoro aged 19 meeting their 21-years-old selves, and though the premise was interesting I really didn't like the smut. So I've tried to write my own version of this encounter, and... this is the naughtiest stuff I've ever written. I considered not posting it at first... then I found out I could post it as an anonymous work, haha ]:)
> 
> **Don't read if anything triggers you in the tags.**
> 
> Welp, there goes...

Weird stuff happens in Paradise. The Merry has been through hell and back, and the brand new Sunny, destined to complete the Grand Line, will probably see strangest and worst things in the New World.

But today will hold a special place in Zoro and Sanji's memories.

Moored at a tranquil island a little after Water Seven, and ashore for errands, they get lost in the fog – Sanji claims it's the marimo's fault –, find themselves in a remote part of the island and unable to make it to the Sunny for dinner. They decide to stay at an old inn for the night. It's a place... out of time, peculiarly quiet. They go up the stairs and find their room, and start to install themselves for the night.

But soon, a key turns in the doorknob from the outside, startling them. The door opens to reveal two newcomers that look awfully familiar.

"Who- The fuck ?!", Zoro exclaims, then turns to his cook. "It's you, but- different."

Sanji gulps as he assesses the intruders. "Uh, _you're_ different, too."

The blond newcomer closes the door behind them and locks it. He sighs, "Phew, way better than the Marine."

His green-haired companion shrugs, "Well, I don't mind either."

Sanji blinks. "Um, care to explain who you are exactly, and why you seem totally unfazed ?"

The last one that talked glances at him. "Hm, I forgot how antsy you were."

His blond nakama playfully nudges him in the ribs. "Oh, look at you, you were cute two years ago", pointing his chin towards Zoro.

"Two-" Sanji starts, "Two years ago ?"

"You mean you're us, but older ?"

The newcomers nod, a sly grin appearing on their faces.

Sanji studies the older Zoro : he’s bulkier than the one he knows, but that’s not surprising considering the amount of training the marimo goes through every goddamn day. Suits him well, too. The cook would never feel intimidated by Zoro, but he still has to admit the swordsman is quite imposing. A vertical scar closes his left eye, leaving no doubt that he still engages in reckless fights.

Zoro examines the older Sanji : a bit taller, more muscular, though still lean as fuck. A small goatee growing on his chin, and his left eye is shown, for once. Looks the same as the right one, _the exact same_ , Zoro repeats himself as he realizes all at once that even his eyebrow curls the same way. Still pretty classy in his fancy button-up shirt and black suit.

The older swordsman lets his lips curve in a smirk, and unties his katana from his sash. He says, "Well, as weird as it may be, at least we're safe here", and places them against the wall.

His cook shrugs, humming, and undoes a few buttons on his vest, getting comfortable.

The younger blond lifts a curly eyebrow. "Wait, what ? There's only one bed, we're not fitting. Or taking turns, either, this is ridiculous."

Zoro firmly nods, frowning.

The older Sanji rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on, can we at least sit ? We've been walking for eons."

The young couple exchange a mildly worried glance but end up nodding their approval.

Their older counterparts sit on the bed, sighing of relief.

The older swordsman even lets his back rest as he lays it down on the mattress, and stretches his arms as far as possible, popping a shoulder in the process. "Ah ! Feels good."

His Sanji grins and admires the view.

His younger counterpart catches him red-handed and asks, fidgeting, "Are you, like... close ?"

The older Zoro snorts. "Look at you, so cute and shy about it", he nudges his cook in the ribs.

The older Sanji blushes a little – less than his younger self – but retorts, glaring, "You weren't any better if I recall correctly." Then he turns to the young cook and his gaze turns soft. "Yes, we are still intimate with each other. That... and then more", he cryptically says.

His marimo props himself on his elbows and hums. "So... you're not yet official ?"

Sanji erupts. "WHAT ?!"

Zoro flushes red but mumbles, "Cook would never allow it, what with the "ladies" and all."

His older self offers him a comforting smile.

Beside him, the older Sanji pats his pockets for a cigarette. He lights it, exhales a cloud of smoke, and offers a death stick to his younger counterpart. "Come on, sit. Let's talk."

Sanji groans in annoyance but accepts the bribe.

They all sit on the bed : Zoro and Sanji are against the headboard, facing their older selves sat cross-legged in front of them.

Sanji grabs the ashtray on the night table and places it within reach of both him and his grown-up self.

The older cook taps the ash away, and grins as he grabs his marimo's hand to squeeze it. Their shoulders, arms and knees touch, and they seem comfortable slightly leaning against each other.

Meanwhile, their younger selves are keeping a reasonable distance between them, careful not to accidentally touch each other.

The older Zoro sighs and turns to his cook. "Remember ? That was all new..."

His Sanji hums and nods, releases his hold on his marimo's hand to place his own on his thigh. He starts tracing lazy patterns with his fingertips and says, glancing at the younger versions of them, "Someday you'll understand the strength of the bond you have, and I assure you", his gaze turns soft, "you'll want everyone to know about it."

Sanji stiffens. "B-but, the ladies !"

The older swordsman retorts, "Oh, you're still a hopeless fool that thinks women are the most delicate creatures ever."

Zoro rolls his eyes. "Some things never change", he idly comments.

The older cook takes a long dramatic drag from his cigarette, and exhales a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. "I'm just respecting rules that have existed since the times of dinosaurs", he shrugs, "And even then, I've grown up to realize that _some_ men are worth my respect, too."

Humming, Sanji bites his lower lip. "How did you... work it out ?"

His older counterpart frowns.

"You know, um, being- hmm, attracted... to men ?"

The older cook has a low chuckle. "I'll tell you a secret : it's not men that I'm into. Rather, a feeling."

His Zoro places his hand on his thigh and squeezes a little, a fond smile on his face.

The younger swordsman blushes and looks to the side, itching to touch his cook in the same way, but knowing he probably wouldn't be welcomed there, making conflicted feelings bubbling in his chest.

Sanji gulps. He feels awfully awkward with the new information sinking in, and the realization that he might fall in love with the marimo.

The older Zoro sighs, and asks, out of the blue, "Oi, d'ya guys have anything to drink by the way ?"

"Sure", his younger self says, "We were ashore for errands so we have food and drinks."

Sanji frowns, "Don't give that away, we need it !"

"C'mon, it's for... _us_ ", Zoro shrugs, "And we can always buy more later."

"I can give you money for that", the older cook offers, and the deal is sealed.

A bottle of red wine is opened, and they take turns taking a first swig.

The older swordsman happily sighs, "Aah, much better."

"I see you're still an alcoholic", Sanji comments.

Zoro very maturely draws his tongue out at his cook. "So what ? You're still a hopeless smoker."

Speaking of which... Sanji lights another cigarette, and offers one to his older self. It still feels weird to have grown-up versions of them in the same room, but at the same time he's relieved their intentions aren't bad. The Grand Line sure is a strange place...

"Tch. To each his own", the older cook reasons. "You'll find such petty things aren't worth bickering for", he cryptically adds as he exhales a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling.

His Zoro firmly nods.

The younger swordsman wonders aloud, "How did you- _we_ ?... grow on each other like this ?"

The older Sanji has a lopsided smile that has Zoro's heart doing leaps. "Let's just say... We've been through hell and back." He glances at his marimo.

The older swordsman says, "We kept a strong bond despite... the, um, _tides_. We'll always have each other's back." He squeezes his Sanji's thigh and sighs. "Cook", he turns to his lover, "What are the odds ? That we get to guide our younger selves ?"

"And what is it that you want to teach them exactly ?"

Sanji and Zoro exchange a mildly worried glance, and the latter grabs the bottle for a much needed drink.

The older swordsman shrugs. "I don't wanna change anything to what happened. That made us who we are, and I wouldn't give that for the world."

His Sanji firmly nods, "You're right. But we're _already_ altering the course of time. Who knows what might happen now, for them."

Zoro chimes in, "Don't tell us anything then. We'll figure out our own future."

Sanji is kind of surprised that the marimo isn't more curious than this... But all things considered, playing with his own timeline doesn't seem like the best idea ever. "Hmm. Better keep our conversation to the minimum, then ?"

"We'll just have to avoid... certain subjects", his older self retorts.

"But we could still have fun...", the older Zoro trails out.

The older cook opens wide eyes. "Huh... You're a perv, marimo."

"Guilty as charged", the older Zoro has a devilish smirk.

His Sanji bites his lower lip and leans in to capture his lover's mouth under very flustered gazes.

Zoro swallows. It's very weird to be a voyeur of himself... but it's also powerfully arousing to be able to watch another version of his lover.

His nakama is in no better state : seeing the possessiveness in his older self's gesture, he kinda wants to experience that with his own marimo. Usually he would let him take the lead, but seeing their older counterparts like this... he wonders, now, if Zoro would let him have him like this. He barely refrains a moan at the various naughty ideas that come to his mind the second he allows them.

The older couple break their kiss, parting their lips for much needed air, and looking into each other's eyes intensely.

 _There's something fierce here, something strong_ , Zoro thinks, and feels proud ahead of time for what they're going to become.

Sanji feels giddy all of a sudden. _That look... I knew it, that's love._ He mentally slaps himself for the happiness bubbling in his chest but he just can't help it : he's happy they're going to fall for each other.

The older Zoro turns to Sanji and bluntly asks, "So... how far have you gone ? Sex-wise, I mean."

Sanji's mouth falls agape and he chokes on air.

Zoro awkwardly coughs.

The older cook elbows his lover in the ribs. "Hey, don't be so straightforward ! You're gonna scare them."

"I'm not _scared_ ", Zoro promptly retorts, glaring.

"See ?", the older swordsman smugly launches at his cook.

Sanji glares at the other Zoro, and indignantly protests, "B-but ! This- this is insane !"

But his own marimo places a comforting hand on his shoulder and tries to put him at ease, "C'mon, cook, that's just, like- _us_ , so who cares ?"

The young blond grits his teeth and groans in displeasure, but doesn't flee from the rare gentle touch.

His grown-up self softly looks at him, and offers him another death stick. "You know how crude he can be, but you should know he means no harm", he says as Sanji lights his cigarette. "Let's just say... he's grown curious. Right, marimo ?"

The older Zoro half-heartedly scowls, and grunts.

Sanji lifts an eyebrow, and glances at his own marimo, wondering what the older him meant...

Zoro squints at the older cook, tries his best not to focus on Sanji's gaze locked onto him. _Shit... what did they do that I'm not aware of yet ?_

The younger Chef takes another drag from his cigarette and blows a cloud of smoke towards his nakama. "Oi, mosshead."

Said green-haired man stops his staring and turns to his cook.

"What do you say ? This is the kind of things that happens once in a lifetime. Do you wanna go along with them ?"

The swordsman takes a deep breath, and his decision. He nods the affirmative, and curtly asks, "You ?"

Sanji's lips curve in a small grin, and he nods as well.

The older Zoro has a sly smile and resumes, "Now that this is settled-"

His lover clears his throat. "Let me put this the other way around." He turns to Sanji. "We... know each other better... and thus, we know _you_ , better than you do now. Don't you wish to know how Zoro will be two years from now ? Come on, if I were me I'd totally want to."

Sanji can't help a certain curiosity towards the older swordsman : taller, stronger, and who knows how... _skilled_ , he would be two years from now... The cook wonders how 21-years-old-Zoro's strong stature would feel against his own, if he'd learn about his body and would be able too please him better... _Hmm, the thought is... alluring._

And just as Zoro ponders a similar question...

...his older self bluntly says, "You should know cook still has his oral fixation."

Zoro's eyebrow twitches at this mention. He swallows and glances at his own blond, whose cheeks are now sporting a nice shade of red. He bites his lower lip before turning to his grown-up counterpart. "What else should I know ?", he eagerly asks.

Sanji only just barely avoids choking on smoke at such a straightforward question, and protests, "Hey, no fair ! I want to know what you'll be like, too."

The older cook slides a knowing glance at his lover. "Oh, you can get first-hand experience, I'm sure he'd love that."

Sanji blushes at such an unceremonious offer, and instinctively shakes the negative. _What the hell, marimo's gonna kill me._

"Only if I can get my hands on you, too", said algae ball retorts.

The older blond has a shit-eating grin as he next says, "Wouldn't want it any other way..."

His lover promptly calls, "Dibs !"

Sanji is embarrassed and antsy, takes one long drag from his cigarette to fade the tension away.

Zoro grabs his nakama's hand, a tender gesture they're not yet accustomed to.

The cook's worried eyes fly up to meet the swordsman's gaze. It's determined, strong and fierce, but there's also something soft, something fond in them.

"By the end of all this, you'll still be mine, right ?"

Sanji's heart swells and he instinctively tightens his fingers around Zoro's. _This... is the closest thing to a declaration I've ever heard from him._ He blinks a couple of times, then murmurs, suddenly insecure, "If... you still want me."

Zoro leans in, using his other hand to grab his nakama's chin and turn his face towards him. He stops just shy of Sanji's lips, and "Stupid cook", he whispers, before leaning in for a warm kiss.

Sanji's lost in warm fuzzies the moment his marimo's lips are on his. They're soft, full on his and soon he wants to taste more.

Zoro eagerly responds in kind, tongue darting out to ask for entrance, trying to dominate the kiss to convey feelings he can't yet voice aloud.

His nakama melts under his ministrations, hands clutching at Zoro's sides in a feeble attempt to ground himself.

Someone clears his throat.

Lost in sensations, the young couple break their kiss and glance at the other two they'd totally forgotten about.

The older blond rests an elbow on his raised knee, and his chin atop his hand. He wears a sly smile and simply comments, "You're cute."

His lover, on the other hand, seems more in a hurry to get to the main course. "You'll get your turn later, let me have him."

Sanji feels a wave of arousal and pride at being wanted by both marimos at once. He places one last tender kiss on Zoro's lips, before leaning back and taking a deep breath. "Okay", he quietly says. He crushes the butt of his now spent cigarette, and disposes of the ashtray on the night table. Then he glances at his nakama and launches at him, "You have your way with him, then", pointing a thumb at his older self.

Said cook rolls his eyes, and his smirk only grows wider. "We'll see about that..."

Zoro frowns but doesn't comment, instead exchanges places with his older self so he's the one at the end of the bed with the older Sanji next to him.

The older swordsman takes his new place with a smug grin, and places a hand on Sanji's thigh. His one good eye bores into Sanji's only visible one, and that's the only warning the young cook gets before he's assaulted by a demanding kiss. The other Zoro cards a possessive hand at the nape, lightly pulls the hair at the back of Sanji's head, and uses the broken sound escaping him to plunge his tongue deep to taste him.

 _Fuck, this is even better than I imagined._ Sanji's hands idly go to the older Zoro, clinging onto a familiar yet foreign stature. He finds strong arms, large shoulders, and a well-defined back, guesses warm skin under the dark green long-coat the other is wearing.

But he's invasive, taking all the space in Sanji' personal one, touching, pulling, groping every expanse of body his large hands can reach, and it's not long before he's pulled the cook down on the mattress and hovers above him for another heated kiss.

Meanwhile, Zoro watches as his older self claims his lover, envious but aroused and itching to do just about the same. He slides a furious glance at the older Sanji, only to find a contented smile on his lips.

He does turn to the younger green-haired man though, and leans in to murmur in his ear, "You're cute when you're jealous."

Zoro tries his best to fight his urge to pout and the heat in his cheeks but he knows when he lost a battle already.

The older Sanji snickers, and promptly returns to leisurely watching his own lover satisfy his lust with the younger version of him.

Zoro grits his teeth but decides to imitate the other. _Let's s_ _ee if_ _I_ _can learn anything from this._

The older swordsman breaks the kiss and makes quick work of removing Sanji's vest, palms at his chest through his dress shirt before undoing its buttons with practiced ease.

His younger counterpart feels a pang of jealousy, as he always fumbles with the buttons on the cook's shirt and would sometimes rather rip the whole thing off.

Sanji reciprocates with care and attention, and as the older Zoro shrugs his long-coat off, he discovers broad expanse of tanned skin over defined muscle. _Shit, he's ripped, even more than he is now..._ He swallows at the sight, holds a hand out to palm at a firm pectoral, feeling the muscle flex then relax under his fingers.

The older Zoro smirks and kicks his boots off, before removing his haramaki, undoing his pants and sliding them down, revealing tented underwear. He gives a hungry look at Sanji and swiftly undresses him from his black slacks.

Sanji's in no better state, a conspicuous wet spot on his front betraying him. He cringes a little under the other's silent examination.

"C'mon, cook", the older green-haired man leans in and turns Sanji's chin to him. "We all know how much you want this."

Sanji swallows at the husky tone and thinly veiled promise of more, but holds the older Zoro's gaze as his hands find anchor on the his bulky shoulders. He drags him in for a kiss, and moans into it at a bite on his lower lip.

But soon the other breaks the kiss, and hops off the bed to slowly remove his underwear. Once he's stepped out of it and standing again, he palms at his achingly hard erection, looking at Sanji straight in the eye. "Bet you're dying to have it on your tongue, ain't ya ?", he launches at him, a smug look on his face.

The older Sanji huffs. "Showoff."

Zoro rolls his eyes.

The younger blond squints, but knows a challenge when he sees one : he's gonna wipe that proud look off the older Zoro's face, using that very tongue. He sits on the side of the bed and watches as his current partner proudly walks to him, pulling on his foreskin to free a leaking head. He licks his lips in anticipation but keeps eye contact until the other's just a couple of inches away from him. Then he looks down, at that engorged shaft waiting for him, feels his dick throb in return – _can't wait to have it inside me_ –, and he dives in head first to engulf the head, tongue swirling around it experimentally.

The older Zoro closes his one good eye and lets out a pleasured groan.

Sanji starts bobbing his head up and down, each time taking him in further until he feels a tuft of green hair tickling his nose. Then there's a hand on his head, not quite pushing but simply keeping him there.

"Shit- cook, you're taking me so well..."

Sanji hums in acknowledgment, and feels the shudder in the other's body when it reverberates through it. When the hand retreats, he resumes sucking the older Zoro off, making a show of taking him whole and hollowing his cheeks on the upstroke. _I'm g_ _onna drive you crazy._

The standing man growls, apparently pleased to see the blond so eager.

The younger swordsman watches the other him slowly losing his composure under Sanji's ministrations, still jealous but kind of aroused, too. He never knew he would like to be a voyeur, but seeing them like this... has something resolutely erotic.

At some point the older Zoro grabs the back of Sanji's head and pulls out, leaving his mouth with a wet sound. Panting, he looks down with a half-lidded and lust-clouded eye.

Sanji looks up and smirks, convinced that he'd won his challenge.

But, "Open your mouth", the older Zoro says in a deep commanding voice.

 _What the hell-_ Sanji feels his dick throb and all his blood rush south at the demand- no, the _order_. He straightens his back and executes himself, drawing his tongue out.

"I'm gonna use that sinful mouth of yours", the older green-haired man announces.

Sanji can't help a needy whine at hearing this.

Zoro's mindblown to see Sanji so willing and pliant under the older him's commands, and wonders what it'd be like to do such things to the older cook... He slides a side-glance at him, only to see that he'd loosened his tie and made himself at ease, sprawled on the bed in a leisurely manner to watch the unfolding scene.

The older Zoro bucks his hips forward to place the head of his cock on Sanji's tongue, and rubs it against the wet muscle. "Get it real wet", he says, "Make it messy", and that's the only warning Sanji gets before two strong hands are placed on either side of his head and the other's thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Sanji focuses on breathing with his nose, and after a few short moments to accustom the feeling, he's facefucked and deepthroating an older version of a nakama who kind of confessed to him within the same hour, spit dribbling down his chin and lewd moans escaping him in rhythm with the wet noises and slapping of the older Zoro's balls against his chin. Tears start to prickle at the corners of his eyes but he has his pride, so he withholds the rough treatment and even dares to swallow around the older marimo's erection, earning a strangled gasp.

But the swordsman catches his breath and stops every movement, stalls there with his happy trail brushing against Sanji's nose for a short moment, before slowly pulling out and freeing the blond from his predicament.

Sanji opens his eyes and looks up, mouth still agape, drooling spit and precome.

The older Zoro growls at the sight, and grabs Sanji by the underarms to help him up. As soon as they're both standing he dives in for a heated kiss, hands wandering down Sanji's back to find a fine ass, giving an experimental squeeze.

Sanji melts, bucks his hips against the other's, feels his still clothed but painfully hard cock pressing against the older Zoro's naked one.

The swordsman breaks the kiss to murmur in his ear, "I wanna fuck you so bad..."

A wave of arousal courses through all of Sanji's body, who shudders in return.

The older Zoro leans back and tucks his thumbs in the waistband of Sanji's boxers, slides them down to free a leaking erection. Once the cook's stepped out of them he instructs him, "On your fours."

Sanji promptly hops on the bed and places himself in position, feet dangling on the side of the bed so that the standing Zoro has a full view of his bottom. He gives a side-glance at the other two, and realize that both Zoro and the older cook sport a shade of pink on their cheeks. _Looks like it turns them on as much it turns me on... I wouldn't have pegged us as voyeurs._ He realizes that he's kind of an exhibitionist, too, having crude sex in front of two people.

The older Zoro dives in head first, surprising Sanji with the tip of his tongue pressing against his tight puckered hole, and eliciting a loud moan.

Zoro opens wide eyes. _Never thought o' that._ His eyes stray down to Sanji's face, contorted in pleasure as the older swordsman thoroughly licks and tastes the cook. The debauched sight makes all the blood rush straight to his groin, and his own breathing quickens.

"Aaaghnn !" Sanji wails as he feels that sinfully skilled tongue pressing _in_ , feels his insides twitch in return, but bucks his hips backwards to allow the heavenly intrusion. _Holy shit, this is divine !_

The older Zoro growls, the sound vibrating through Sanji's body, and plunges as deep as he can, spreading the blond's ass cheeks and holding them in place with his strong hands as he pleasures him.

After a couple of minutes of this heavenly torture, Sanji feels the warmth behind him receding and the sinful mouth leaving him.

The older swordsman retrieves a small vial in his long-coat pockets, uncorks it then pours some of a fluid in his hand.

To Zoro's questioning eyebrow, the older Sanji says, "We've learned... to always be prepared." He seductively winks at the young swordsman, who blushes in response, and gets back to focusing on the main menu.

Sanji braces himself as he feels lubed and warm fingers massaging his tight hole.

"Spread your ass cheeks", the older Zoro huskily says.

The cook slowly executes himself, bracing his shoulders on the mattress to free his hands, and arching his back for better access.

"That's it", the older Zoro encourages him, "Lemme see your tight ass."

Sanji's heavy dick twitches at the perverted request, but he bucks his hips back for the other to gain better access.

The older Zoro cautiously inserts a first lubed finger, pauses when he feels the first ring of muscle contract against him, and pushes back in when it relaxes. He pulls out, then pushes two fingers back in.

A broken sound leaves Sanji at the extra stretch, and he bites his lower lip wantonly.

The older marimo starts scissoring Sanji open, gaze locked onto that tight puckered hole swallowing his fingers. When he deems the other loose enough he inserts a third one, and curves them just right.

"Aah, fuck !" Sanji can't help a loud wail as his eyes open wide and he sees stars. "More", he pleads.

The older Zoro smirks and repeats the motion.

"Hnnn ! Unf- yeah, just like that..."

The smirk turns feral and the older swordsman starts fingering with all his might, consistently prodding at the cook's bundle of nerves.

Soon Sanji's reduced to a quivering and moaning mess, clinging onto his own ass cheeks as he's relentlessly stretched by powerful fingers.

Zoro feasts on the view of Sanji offering himself whole like this, body tense from searching for more contact and sweat beading on his back. _Someone really wants to be fucked_ , he internally muses.

As though their thoughts were connected, the older Zoro removes his fingers with a wet sucking sound, and strokes himself to coat his dick with what's left of the lube on his hand. When he's done he lines himself up with Sanji and huskily says, "I'm gonna wreck you." With that he enters him in one go, exhaling a deep groan when he's fully sheathed.

"Ow, fuck !" Sanji unabashedly moans at the raw sensation of fullness, rolling his eyes up until they flutter shut, and taking a deep breath for the while it takes him to accommodate. He tentatively rolls his hips when he feels his insides relax and allow the intrusion.

The older Zoro then takes him doggy-style, hand on Sanji's neck to pound into him with sharp and quick thrusts.

"Aaghnn, yeah- more, please..."

Zoro's more jealous than ever... but at the same time it feels gloriously empowering to know that the cook would be so pliant and willing to take him whole like this. _Can't wait to do it myself._

Soon Sanji feels an orgasm building up – having been tortured for that long didn't help – and it's when the older Zoro angles himself better, when he finds that sweet spot again, that he comes with a surprised wail, dick untouched and spurting load after load of thick cum on the mattress.

The older Zoro's thrusts become erratic shortly after, and his hips spasm as he comes with a loud groan and iron grip on Sanji's hips, that will surely leave fingertip-shaped bruises. He lets out a satisfied sigh, slowly pulls out and watches, mesmerized, Sanji's gaping, leaking, twitching hole.

The cook unceremoniously flops to his side, mindful of the thick white lines creaming the bedsheets, and exhales a contented sigh. _What an amazing fuck._

As his lover comes down from his post-orgasm high, the older blond huskily murmurs in Zoro's ear, "Now that _this_ is taken care of, I'm sure we can all have some fun together."

Zoro eagerly turns to the other cook, only to discover a mischievous gaze, few top buttons undone on the dress shirt, and an obvious bulge underneath black slacks. The swordsman realizes all at once he's sporting a pretty decent case of raging wood, and lunges forward to capture the older cook's lips.

The blond hums into the kiss, letting Zoro dominate it at first, but soon the tables turn as he grabs the nape of the green-haired man's neck, tilting his head to plunge his tongue deep and taste him.

A broken sound escapes Zoro, he's not accustomed to Sanji taking the lead... yet he soon discovers he likes that side of him too, and that abandoning himself to the other's ministrations isn't that bad.

The older Sanji vigorously sucks Zoro's tongue into his own mouth, playfully bites his lower lip and lets his hands wander free, palming at every square inch of skin he can find. He explores the strength of Zoro's arms, lingers at his shoulders where his short sleeves reveal skin, gives an experimental squeeze.

Slowly coming down from cloud nine, Sanji dazedly watches as his marimo lets the older cook take the lead, and wonders to what extent he would let him do so...

Wearing a sated smile, the older Zoro comes to his younger counterpart and licks his ear.

Zoro jolts, breaking the kiss, suddenly very aware of the proximity of another body close to him.

The older him whispers in the shell of his ear, "Bet you're jealous."

Sanji cringes as he feels his dick throb, revolted to be aroused at the sight of two marimos getting intimate.

The older swordsman huskily says, "But not in the way he knows, right ?", cocking his head towards a still hazed cook.

Zoro swallows. _What now ?_

"Come on, show him what you really crave", the other invitingly says.

Zoro huffs, "And what would that be ?"

"Tsk, tsk", the older Sanji clicks his tongue and playfully grazes a nipple with a fingernail as he rakes them down Zoro's shirt, "We both know what you're hiding. Trust your older self, he knows what's best for you both."

Zoro feels heat rising up to his cheeks, and opens wide eyes, at it dawns on him what the older couple means. _No way._

The older Sanji wears a sly smile and leans in for another heated kiss. This time he's more demanding, tongue assaulting and teeth biting, a hand possessively carded at the nape of his neck and pulling him into his embrace.

As Zoro lets himself be dragged against the older blond, the other swordsman pats his side to invite Sanji close to him. "C'mere, I bet you're gonna like that."

Sanji complies, and watches with renewed arousal as his marimo abandons himself to his grown-up self. _He looks... vulnerable. Terribly tasty. I wanna make him mine_ , he selfishly thinks, and moans at the suddenly tangible idea that he could top Zoro just like the opposite usually happens.

The older cook wastes no time in undressing Zoro, removing his tee-shirt and haramaki in one swift movement. He gives him one hungry look and starts peppering his neck and collarbones with kisses, each one more urgent than the last. Then he moves down, licking the big diagonal scar on his chest and earning a violent shiver, and finally settles for playing with Zoro's pectorals. He bites the firm muscle, pinches a nipple then pulls on it, releases it when the swordsman's breath hitches and a hiss escapes him.

Zoro feels his dick throb within the confines of his underwear, and wants nothing more than finally get undressed and move to the main menu. He wants to get his hands all over the older Sanji, so he fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, but is quickly cut as the other swats his hand away.

"You're gonna rip that off", he says, "lemme take care o' that." He moves to straddle Zoro, and slowly unbuttons himself, revealing taut pale skin over a deceptively strong torso.

The pinned man swallows at the sight, and his hands fly to the older cook's narrow waist, grabbing, groping, pulling closer.

The older Sanji snickers. "Eager, are we ?", he teases as he shrugs his shirt off.

Zoro softly growls and bucks his hips up to convey his want.

"Tsk, tsk, don't be in such a hurry." The older Sanji scoots to Zoro's side to remove his black boots and pants, eliciting a small moan of relief when the young swordsman's erection isn't trapped anymore. He gives him an appreciative once-over, then leans in to mouth at the painfully hard shaft through the underwear Zoro still has on.

The green-haired man's hands clutch at the bed sheets in a futile attempt to ground himself, but a needy whine still passes past his lips.

The older blond places a soft kiss on Zoro's navel, then licks a long wet stripe along his green happy trail, and tucks his tongue between his skin and the elastic waistband. He pulls and grabs the waistband between his teeth, and slowly drags it down without using his hands, all the while making eye contact.

 _Shiiit, cook's gotten better at playing this game..._ Zoro swallows and lift his hips up to help himself out of the stained garment.

Back kneeling between Zoro's legs, the older Sanji dives in head first and starts blowing Zoro off.

Zoro lets his head fall back on the cushions and welcomes that heavenly mouth around him.

"Told you he still had that fixation", the older swordsman huskily says.

His younger counterpart's head snaps to him, as he's reminded all at once that they have an audience. He blinks and gazes at Sanji, sat cross-legged near the older him, with his renewed erection hanging low between his legs and a lust-clouded and hungry look directed at him. But the older Sanji is fucking talented when it comes to using his mouth, and soon Zoro can't hold his nakama's gaze anymore, lost in bliss that he is. He moans each time he feels the back of a throat pressing against the tip of his cock, and relishes in the wet warmth of the tongue playfully licking along the vein underside.

The older cook lets the saliva well up in his mouth and drip down his chin, lewd wet noises accompanying every movement. He brings a hand up to massage the ball sack underneath, eliciting guttural groans at the dual stimulation.

But, "Cook, you're such a tease", the older swordsman growls.

His lover releases Zoro with a wet pop, and turning to his lover, retorts, "And _you_ have no patience."

"Come on, let me in, then you can have him", the older Zoro urges him.

Both Sanjis lift an interrogative eyebrow.

The older Zoro licks his lips and kneels close to his lover, leans in to huskily murmur in his ear, "I'll make him all ready for you."

The older cook takes in a sharp breath. "You’re lewd", he says with a hint of surprise.

His Zoro retorts, " _You_ taught me."

Sanji blushes at the insinuation that he's the cause of such a perverted marimo, but feels his blood rush south in anticipation. _Holy shit, is this real ?_

Zoro blinks, processing the exchange between the older couple. "Wait, what ?"

"I know my body's limits. I won't hurt you", the older swordsman promises.

"Besides, he's always preferred doing that himself, the naughty boy", the older cook huskily adds.

Zoro ponders for a brief while the possibility of bailing out, but he's too curious now. "Alright", he quietly says.

The older Sanji appreciatively hums, a wide grin on his lips. "Be my guest, then...", he says as he scoots to the side.

His marimo glances at Sanji and launches at him, "I'll show you how it's done", before retrieving the small vial from before, and kneeling between Zoro's splayed legs. He pours a decent amount of fluid in his hand, rubs his fingers together to warm it up, and starts massaging Zoro's tight hole.

The young swordsman is used to doing such things to himself – in the privacy of the bathroom, thank you very much – and though it's an other version of him, it's still alien to feel someone else's fingers down _there_. He instinctively arches his back at the foreign touch, but forces his body to relax under the other's doings.

Sanji can't help but scoot closer, curious that he is to see his marimo bottoming, for once.

"Breathe, I know you can take it", the older Zoro softly says to his younger self. He cautiously inserts one finger, then two, and starts working his younger counterpart open.

The older cook languidly strokes himself through his tented underwear, and after a couple of minutes af admiring the view, joins in to resume his blowjob.

Zoro's lost in the dual stimulation, obscene sounds leaving him each time he writhes against the older couple's ministrations.

"Nhghh..." The cook can't help a needy whine at seeing his marimo so into this. _I don't know who I envy the most... Old marimo because he gets to_ _play with_ _mosshead'_ _s ass_ _... Old me because he gets to taste him... Or Zoro, because hot damn that must feel_ so _good._

At some point, the older Sanji interrupts his sucking and swats his lover's hand away. "You said you'd get him _ready_ , not _off_ ", he gently berates him as he removes his now stained underwear.

His marimo growls but complies, stepping out of the way and handing out the small vial to his lover. "It's all that's left", he warns.

"You always put too much lube", the older Sanji protests.

"Better safe than sorry", the other retorts.

Sighing, the older blond pours what's left of the fluid onto his dick and gives a couple of strokes to spread it. Satisfied with his coating, he pulls Zoro's legs up on his shoulders, and lines himself up. Seeing the young swordsman blush, he softly says, "Don't be shy, now", and slowly pushes the head in.

Zoro moans and winces as it passes the first ring of muscle. _Damn, he's huge._

The older cook gives him some time to adjust, and cautiously pushes in, inch after inch, until he bottoms out. "So fucking tight", he says in a strained voice.

Zoro feels dizzy from the slight pain, feels his insides twitch in return when the older Sanji's hot length throbs in his ass... and after a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure he opens his eyes and gazes at his current partner. "Shit, cook", he breathes out, "Fuck me already..."

The older Sanji's eyebrow twitches, he grabs hold of Zoro's thighs and starts with a slow but deep pace that makes the receiving party melt and softly whine.

Soon Zoro feels a pleasant burn in his lower back and, accustomed to the new feeling, he asks for "More..."

The older Sanji places his knees under Zoro's lower back, angling himself better, and picks up his pace until the young swordsman is a squirming and moaning mess. "You feel awesome around my cock, marimo~", he coos just as he sinks his hips deep and finds Zoro's prostate.

The swordsman wails as his vision whitens out for a brief while, and he catches his breath as he tries to process what happened.

But the older blond has another idea in mind, that is : relentlessly assaulting him with the same angle until Zoro's voice is reduced to an incoherent mess of broken syllables.

Sanji watches, mesmerized and terribly aroused, as his older self pounds into his lover, finds himself fascinated by the sight of himself – an older version, but still – pounding into his marimo with quick and sharp thrusts, and even more by that of Zoro lost in pure bliss, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes yet quietly demanding- no, _begging_ for "More" in between sobs and moans. He starts palming at his own achingly hard erection, earning a smirk from the older Zoro. He draws out his tongue in a half-hearted grimace, and moans of relief when the pad of his thumb smears a few beads of precome over his still sensitive tip. "Marimo~", he growls, "I want to feel you around me, too..."

Said algae ball turns his head to his nakama, vision blurry and mouth slightly agape from forming half-words.

Sanji's eyes are inevitably drawn to that sinful mouth, and an idea occurs to him. "Hey", he looks up at his older self, "Can we share ?"

The grown-up him slows down until he comes to a halt and stalls, smirking at him. "I'm sure Zoro would love that. Wouldn't you, naughty boy ?", he leans in to grab his chin.

Zoro swallows. _I can have both ? Help me, I'm done for._ "Uh...", he says very intelligently. "Yeah."

The older Sanji then instructs the young swordsman, "On your fours", and playfully slaps a hand on an ass cheek when Zoro's in place.

He withstands the blow but glares nonetheless.

The older cook snickers, and lines himself back up with Zoro's entrance.

Meanwhile, Sanji gets into position, that is standing just at the side of the bed, facing his nakama and presenting a pulsating and very eager erection.

Zoro cries out at the new angle of penetration, but rocks his hips back to sink them into the older Sanji's, then opens his mouth to welcome his cook as well. He swirls his tongue around the flared tip, and lets the other Sanji fucking him from behind impose his own rhythm.

Sanji lets out a loud sigh of relief at having his dick finally touched, or rather sucked by an eager marimo. _I never knew you would be so..._ _greedy_ _._

Meanwhile, the older swordsman comes to stand behind Sanji, tucks his dick between his ass cheeks and playfully flicks his fingertips over the younger cook's nipples, wrapping his large body against his smaller form.

Sanji bucks his hips back, grinds his still oozing ass against the older Zoro's cock.

He brings a hand between Sanji's ass cheeks, and huskily murmurs in the shell of his ear, "You're still leaking. Usually I don't like sloppy seconds, but since I was first..." Then the older Zoro gets back on the bed and, lying on it, invitingly strokes his achingly hard erection, a lazy smirk appearing at the corners of his lips.

Sanji gulps and feels heat pooling in his gut at the sight : he knows by now how good the older swordsman feels inside him, but he still wants his own marimo to suck him off... He purses his lips, frees Zoro's mouth and says, "I want you both."

The older cook slows down his movements until he comes to a halt, and cautiously pulls out to let Zoro crawl backward, closer to his own lover. He still playfully slaps an ass cheek in the meantime.

Zoro groans, half indignated, half aroused by the motion, but places himself back on his fours, so his hands are between his older counterpart's splayed legs.

When his nakama's in place, Sanji cautiously lowers himself on the older Zoro's large shaft. He lets out a low moan as he bottoms out and grinds his hips against the other's.

Meanwhile, his older counterpart resumes his pounding into the younger marimo.

Sanji cards a gentle hand through his lover's hair so he looks up at him.

Cheeks flushed red, half-lidded eyes lost in bliss, mouth slightly agape and letting out sinful moans... He's a sight to behold.

The young blond swallows and says, "Come here, marimo, I wanna feel your mouth around me."

Zoro numbly nods, and gets back to work.

His older counterpart lifts his hips so he can slip his hands on the underside of Sanji's thighs, and starts thrusting.

The younger swordsman relishes in the warmth of all those bodies around him, lets himself be filled from both sides, rhythm imposed by anyone but him. _Fuck, I really like this._

"Ow, fuck ! Yes ! Ju- hnnn, just like that", Sanji praises both Zoros at the same time : being thoroughly fucked while getting a blowjob feels like heaven.

The older Zoro strains to pound into Sanji, muscles shining with a sheen layer of sweat.

The older cook continuously bangs the younger version of his lover, eyes trained on that gorgeous ass swallowing him whole.

Zoro grabs his leaking erection and starts stroking in rhythm when he feels an orgasm building up.

The older Sanji growls, "That's it, needy marimo, cum for me..."

And surprisingly, he does, the simple command enough to send him over the edge. Thick white lines are shot on the mattress beneath Zoro as he releases Sanji's dick to cry out in ecstasy.

But the cook protests, and doesn't wait for Zoro to come down, instead grabs him by the chin and directs his marimo's face towards his groin. "Come on, marimo, you're so good at this..."

Said mosshead dazedly opens his eyes to look up at his lover. He opens his mouth and complies, doing the best he can considering his still-hazed state. He swallows around Sanji's dick, feeling it throb in return.

The older Sanji's rhythm quickens, slamming in deeper thrusts aiming at Zoro's over-sensitized sweet spot. "Marimo~ you're so tight... so perfect~", he coos in between groans.

His younger counterpart feels another orgasm approaching, and warns his marimo, "Shit, I'm- I'm so close-"

But Zoro keeps on sucking firmly, playing with his tongue along the frenulum.

And the older marimo keeps pounding hard, so hard...

"Zoorooo !" Sanji comes right there and then, holding Zoro's head in place as he unloads spurt after spurts of hot cum on his tongue.

"Fuck- tight !", the older Zoro growls, and after a few off-beat thrusts he empties himself inside Sanji's ass once more, a heavy sigh accompanying his orgasm.

His younger counterpart pulls back and licks his lips clean from Sanji's semen, and braces himself as he feels the other cook's movements falter, until they become erratic and there's a hot pulsating length filling him. When the older blond pulls out, he feels a trickle of hot liquid running down his thigh. He whines at the loss, and rolls on the mattress to rest his sore back.

Sanji flops to the older Zoro's side, and they all lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow, spent and sated.

The older cook speaks first, a lazy smile on his lips, "T'was so good..."

His lover hums in agreement.

Then he turns to Zoro, and lazily caresses his bare thigh. "Thanks for sharing this with us", he softly says.

The swordsman glances up at the older version of his nakama and has a small grin.

Sanji raises a hand to caress his marimo's short hair. "You were perfect", he praises him.

The older green-haired man puffs his chest out.

His lover rolls his eyes, then yawns.

"Mmm, m'tired too", Zoro slurs.

Sanji leans in for a quick tender kiss on his marimo's lips. When he leans back he says, "Then let's get to sleep, who knows what awaits us tomorrow."

The older couple nod their agreement, and they clean up the bed from whatever trace of their naughty activities, before tucking themselves under the covers.

Sanji's on one side of the bed, spooning his marimo, who's facing the older cook spooned by his lover.

"See, in the end, we fit", the older Zoro launches at Sanji from behind his boyfriend's shoulder.

Sanji sighs and tightens his hold on Zoro's waist.

Zoro leans into the touch and slowly drifts to sleep.

  
  


In the morning when Sanji and Zoro wake up, the older couple's gone already, having left nothing behind but Berries to make up for the bottle they helped drink the night before.

They pack their things and leave the quiet inn with hope, renewed faith in the future, their heads full of memories... and sore backs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that doujinshi had a follow-up... I figured I'd make my own, since I apparently gathered a few subscribers x)  
> I added and reorganized the tags a bit so make sure to read them all before proceeding...
> 
> That being said, have fun, you naughties ;)

The Thousand Sunny is finally out of the Florian Triangle, and is headed to Fishman Island !

Sprawled under the mikan trees, Zoro is napping.

Sanji wakes him up with a kick to the shin. "Wake up mosshead !"

The swordsman opens his eyes and glares at the intruder.

"Snack time", the cook announces as he squats down to serve his nakama.

Zoro exhales a huff but sits cross-legged, and immediately dives in.

"Tsk. You could appreciate, instead of pigging out on my food."

He unhappily grunts, yet he swallows the first bite and surprisedly says, "S'not bad."

Sanji can't repress a smile at what looks almost like a compliment. "Of course, idiot marimo." He sits at Zoro's side and looks at the horizon through the railway, allowing himself the comfort of the other's presence without any further commentary to let him enjoy his snack. Feeling at ease, he contentedly sighs and lights one too many cigarettes, exhaling clouds of smoke towards the sky.

Zoro soon finishes his snack, and exhales a satisfied sigh. He places his plate back on the tray the cook brought, and watches Sanji peacefully gazing at the sea.

Feeling the weight of the other's staring, the blond turns to his nakama. "Say, didn't that fog back there remind you of something ?", he asks.

"Of course it did", Zoro huffs and looks to the other side, averting his eyes from the cook's.

"We never talked about it."

"So what."

"So... I'd like to", Sanji presses.

"Not on the deck", Zoro retorts.

Sanji heavily sighs. "Alright, let's meet in the crow's nest in a few, then."

Zoro groans in annoyance and glares at his nakama.

"Please, Zoro."

The swordsman uncomfortably shifts his stance at hearing his name, but mumbles, "The faster we're done, the better." He heavily sighs. "I'll go there first, you climb in ten minutes", he says as he gets up and indeed goes to the crow's nest. There, he removes his shirt and decides to go for a quick workout to ease the tension in his body.

Meanwhile, Sanji disposes of his tray in the galley, retrieves a bottle of his best sake in sign of appeasement. He lights another cigarette and wonders for the while he smokes it, about how they're going to handle such an important discussion. They're adults in some kind of relationship, so they should be able to learn from their experiences and grow from them. But they're also young and impetuous pirates... He sighs in defeat, realizing that the only way to sort this all out is to confront the situation, and exits the galley with the bottle of sake and two cups in hand. He climbs to the crow's nest, and locks the hatch behind him.

Zoro's sat on the bench, breathing heavily, a sheen layer of sweat still glistening on his skin from his recent workout. He grabs a towel and starts drying himself, making himself more at ease.

Sanji walks to Zoro, sits next to him and disposes of the two cups and the bottle on the bench between them.

Zoro lifts an incredulous eyebrow. "Is this... the good stuff ?", he asks in disbelief.

"My best", Sanji confirms, "I want to make this work, this- whatever it is, between us. And communication is key if you want to, as well."

Zoro unhappily grunts, frowning.

But Sanji smiles, only exhales a fondly exasperated sigh. "Please, open up to me." He uncorks the bottle of sake, and serves the two cups. After replacing the bottle on the bench he raises both cups, and hands one to Zoro.

He gladly accepts the bribe, quickly says "Kanpai", and downs the cup in one gulp.

Sanji rolls his eyes but defiantly imitates him, regretting his move a split second after when the warm tickling sensation slides down his throat. He exhales a heavy sigh, serves them both again, and continues, "What we lived was unique, and as such, is worth talking about, don't you think ?"

The pleasant burn from the sake easing the slight tension in his shoulder a little, Zoro yields. "Alright, alright. But it's very... weird. Uncomfortable."

Sanji has a soft smile and says, "I'll go first then." He takes a deep breath to steel himself, and starts, "At first I was kind of... intimidated. But I grew curious, and I have to admit, now I'm looking forward to two years from now. We look even better!"

Zoro has a soft chuckle. "True."

"It was nice to have a glimpse of what we could be in the future... We still don't know what happened to them- to _us_ , during those two years, that's for us to decide anyway. But... Aren't you eager ? I mean- like, we're still in a relationship together."

Zoro blushes and averts his gaze. "Yeah, I've noticed that..."

"Don't you think it's nice ? Just knowing that this- that _us_ , it means something."

Zoro tightens the fist that's not within the cook's view.

"And the way the others touched us, that was so good, can you imagine ? Us doing that, to each other ?"

The green-haired man grits his teeth, jaw tight.

"I want to explore further what we've done back then", Sanji explains, "So much I didn't know about me, about you..."

Zoro blushes and glares at the horizon through the crow's nest windows.

The cook adds, "From what I've seen... you seemed pretty into it as well, didn't you, marimo ?"

Zoro flushes a darker shade of red and glares more intensely.

Sanji slides next to him, and gently places a hand on his shoulder. He feels the muscle tense then relax under his fingers. "Hey, talk to me, please... Zoro."

The swordsman turns to Sanji the moment his name is called.

Sanji raises his other hand to the swordsman's face, caresses his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

Zoro unconsciously leans into the touch.

Sanji feels the corners of his mouth lifting up a little at the sight. He softly asks, "What are you so afraid of ?"

"I don't want any of what happened to change our relationship. I'm fine as it is", Zoro finally admits.

Sanji remembers their promise and understands he needs to reassure his nakama that he's still his, even after all this. "We have a chance : we had a glance at what awaits us. We're gonna grow stronger, together. That's something I aspire to be, I mean- I wanna be with you, and better myself alongside you. What- what happened... already altered the way I see you, but only in the way it strengthened my faith in us."

Zoro frowns but his gaze softens. He closes his eyes, exhales a long relieved sigh, and when he opens them again, he leans in to hold his cook in his arms.

Sanji gladly accepts the hug, relishing in the other's warmth spreading through his shirt.

"I'm so glad to have you", Zoro murmurs in the crook of his neck where he buries his embarrassment.

Sanji absentmindedly threads a hand through Zoro's short hair. "Aww, marimo. I'm glad to have you, too."

They stay like this for a while, before Zoro leans back to gaze at his cook. He tucks a stray hair strand behind Sanji's ear, grabs Sanji by the waist fiercely, pulls him flush against him, and leans in to kiss him.

The crow's nest latch opens, startling both pirates.

A familiar shade of green emerges from the aperture, soon followed by another familiar face. They look different than usual, and both display signs of a recent battle.

Zoro and Sanji wonder what the others have gotten themselves into...

Neither of them seems to notice the young couple, as they lock the hatch and fall into each other's arms. They start kissing the hell out of each other, mindful of their respective bandages.

Sanji and Zoro exchange a curious look, an awkward smile, and a shrug. The cook clears his throat.

The other two stop dead in their tracks, startled, and squint at the young couple.

Sanji goes straight to the point, "Care to explain what you're doing on our ship ?"

"Oh come _on_ !", the older cook exclaims, flailing his arms around. "Can't we have a little privacy it's been _eons_ for fuck's sake !"

His lover throws his head back and groans in annoyance.

His younger counterpart glares. "Uh sure, but cook's right. What's with you and walking in on us like that ?"

The older swordsman says, "As far as I'm concerned, we're on _our_ ship. And you're the ones crossing our timeline."

"Ugh", Sanji rolls his eyes, "Anyway. What's with the new clothes ? And the top-knot hairdo ?"

The older couple exchange a glance, and sigh in defeat. They sit on the bench not too far from their younger counterparts. "Where is your ship now ?", the older Sanji asks.

"We just got out of Thriller Bark and the fog of the Florian Triangle, and we're headed to Fishman Island", Zoro answers.

The older cook sighs. "Oh. I see. Well, as though I don't want to interfere, you still deserve an explanation."

The older swordsman gravely looks at him. "You sure, cook ?", he squints.

"Let's just say... hm. We're still traveling and mingling with the locals, that's for the new clothes and the hairdo."

Sanji opens his mouth to ask a question-

-but is cut by his older self, "And as for the fights, well, we're pirates in the crew of the future Pirate King, so... 'nuff said."

Zoro heavily sighs. "Alright, alright. That's vague as fuck, but that'll do. That doesn't explain why you were jumping at each other earlier."

The older Zoro slides a hungry look at his lover, and keeps eye contact as he explains, "We haven't seen each other for a while."

Sanji rolls his eyes. "Okay, but get off our ship before getting frisky."

"Nuh-uh", the older him nods the negative. "This is _our_ place, and as Zoro just said, we haven't seen each other for a while, so... we kind of _need_ a moment to ourselves. If you're not going to join you can leave or watch, but _don't interrupt us_."

The older couple then hurriedly get up and move a tatami to the center of the crow's nest, throw a couple of towels on it then install themselves comfortably snuggled against each other, despite their audience.

Zoro and Sanji exchange a furious look, and the latter is about to protest when his marimo lays a comforting hand on his knee. The cook backs down, exhaling an angry sigh and deciding to glare at the older couple for the time being.

The other blond lays his head on his lover's shoulder, absentmindedly runs a hand over his broad chest.

The older marimo grabs it and secures it atop his heart. "Don't you dare do that again", he lowly says, glaring at him.

His lover exhales a pained sigh and murmurs, "I know where my home is."

Sanji frowns. There's some kind of history they're not privy to, here, and it kind of hurts to see them so serious.

Zoro is equally confused.

The older cook retrieves his hand and starts running it along the big scar on Zoro's chest. "Don't tell me you're never reckless, I've seen it from day one."

His lover huffs.

Sanji smiles a little at that, because that's part of why he always respected the swordsman, he's fiercely determined and ready to do anything to reach his goals. That's something he always admired, _something that's inherently part of being a Straw Hat_ , he internally muses, though in the particular case of Zoro, it's even stronger than that.

Unaware of his nakama's inner musings, Zoro simply rolls his eyes at the older Sanji's remark.

"And if I recall correctly", the older blond continues, "You like it too, when I'm feisty..." He moves to straddle his lover, then kisses him like it's world's end.

As Zoro and Sanji observe, they can't get but get the tiniest bit aroused.

Then the older cook proceeds to undress his lover, tugging at his patterned green long-sleeved vest that the other simply shrugs off. He brushes his fingertips on the other's chest, making him wince when he reaches his bandages. "Does it hurt ?", he softly asks.

"Not that much", his Zoro answers in a quiet voice.

The younger swordsman realizes he knows fully well why the older him used that precise wording. _Cook still doesn't know what happened with the Shichibukai Kuma. That was pain like never before, and I doubt any battle will_ _hurt_ _me as much ever again._ He uncomfortably shifts on the bench, trying not to show his unease.

But the thing is... Sanji catches up with the hidden meaning dripping behind the older swordsman's words. He swallows, as it dawns on him that both men in front of him perfectly understand each other, and that the older him certainly knows what happened in Thriller Bark to his marimo.

The other cook leans in and starts peppering his lover's torso with gentle kisses, trailing downwards, helping his way down with fingertips busy undoing his marimo's fabric belt, until he reaches his green happy trail. He inhales the musky scent there and parts the older Zoro's kimono out of the way to reveal his body. He bites his lower lip and slides his thumbs under the waistband of the older Zoro's boxers, silently asking for permission.

His marimo growls at seeing his lover so eager, and bucks his hips up to help himself out of his underwear, revealing a growing erection. He barely has the time to lay back down on the tatami-

-and his Sanji is already all over him, hands groping at every expanse of skin available and mouth latching onto his warm skin. He grinds his hips against his lover's groin, making a show of rolling them as if it was the real thing.

The younger couple's arousal spikes up and they're kind of regretting they're not doing the same things.

The older Zoro grabs his Sanji's ass in both hands, spanks one side then the other, and squeezes them between his strong hands. But, "Cook", he says in a low husky voice.

Said blond lifts his head to gaze at his long-time boyfriend, smirks and asks, "Want something, marimo ?"

"Your mouth", comes the instant reply.

"Unf." The older Sanji bites his lip, and swiftly moves to kneel between his Zoro's muscular legs. He gives a hungry look at the now rock hard and throbbing erection, then dives in to engulf its flared tip. Soon he imposes himself a fast and steady rhythm, sucking and deep-throating his marimo messily until he's a tense mess begging for release.

"Ahhgnh... Sanji", his Zoro growls, "Wanna come in your mouth..."

The older cook only keeps blowing his lover off, sucks even harder if the noises he makes are anything to go by...

At some point the older swordsman puts his hand on his cook's head to hold him in place, and wails as spasm after spasm of climax shakes his whole body.

The older Sanji chokes a little, spit and cum oozing out of his mouth as he sputters around the pulsating shaft, but withholds the treatment. When his lover removes the pressure on his head, he slowly pulls out and swallows. He proceeds to wipe his chin, then licks his fingers and the sensitive member clean under very flustered gazes. When he's done, he turns to the younger couple and asks, "Wanna join now ?"

Zoro flushes a dark pink but eagerly nods the affirmative, checks on his nakama in hope he'll say yes too.

Sanji has a soft smile, leans in to firmly kiss him, and when he leans back he says, "Of course."

Zoro calls dibs, "I want your Sanji."

"Of course you do", said cook smugly says. "But... I want you to blow me off first."

Zoro rolls his eyes. "Whatever", he says, "as long as I can get a piece of your ass after that."

The older blond frankly laughs. "Alright, feisty one. Show me what you've got."

Zoro removes his boots and pants, staying in only his underwear. Then he proceeds to undress the other cook, who's rock hard and already leaking, and finally he kneels between the other's legs and starts bobbing his head up and down his throbbing shaft.

The older Sanji moans of delight as soon as the younger swordsman's mouth is around his erection.

Meanwhile, Sanji readily slides out of his dress shirt and black slacks, eager to have his hands all over the older Zoro again... and him inside him, too, even if he'd just admit it in the privacy of his own head. He frees his length from the confines of his underwear, throws the inept garment out of the way and sits on one side of the covered tatami, next to his older counterpart... He likes to see his marimo with a mouth full of cock, too, and bites his lip at the lewd sight.

The older marimo scoots between Sanji's legs, retrieves a vial of lube from his pockets and applies a good dose of fluid on his fingertips.

"What, no blowjob ?", the older Sanji throws at his lover, between pants.

"I miss your tight ass", the other simply says before lowering his hands between Sanji's cheeks and lubing his tight entrance.

Sanji relishes in the warm touch, bucks his hips for more.

The older Zoro seems to get the hint because soon he's inserting a first finger. When he's done a couple of thrusts he inserts a second one, making Sanji moan loudly.

The younger cook wants more, so much more, yet he can't bring himself to voice it aloud. So he simply bucks his hips higher, in an attempt to reach that sweet spot that'll make him see stars. And he groans, lets out a wail when fingertips brush against the promised bundle of nerves, but quivers so hard that they move instantly.

The older swordsman removes his fingers, to Sanji's indignation.

His eyes fly open in surprise and he glares-

-just as the older Zoro inserts them back with a third one, knuckle deep, and curves them _just right_.

"Aah, fuck !" Sanji's vision briefly whitens, and he starts begging, "More, please", in between pants. He can't wait to feel the other Zoro's dick inside him and forces his body to relax and allow the intrusion.

At some point the older Sanji turns to his younger self sat beside him and moaning under his own lover's ministrations. He raises a hand to push a stray strand of golden hair away from his face, prompting the young cook to turn to him. "Hey", he softly says, "You're eager for him, aren't you ?"

Sanji numbly nods.

"Let him break you", the older cook murmurs into the shell of his younger counterpart's ear, licking its lobe as he finishes his sentence.

A violent shudder courses through all of Sanji's body at being intimate with himself. _That shouldn't be so hot. Why was it, though ?_

As though he'd heard him think, "I know your body~", lowly coos the other blond in the crook of his neck where he craned his head.

Zoro opens his eyes and looks up from his blowjob, sees both cooks leaning on each other, the older one clearly flirting with his younger self. _Should I be concerned ? Why do I find them hot_ _like this_ _? And after all, even_ I _did things with older me. Shit, they're really hot together._ As he feels his dick violently twitch within the confines of his tented underwear, Zoro appreciatively hums. He feels the older Sanji's dick throb against his tongue in return, and satisfied with the effect, swallows around his length.

A strangled gasp escapes the older Sanji.

Sanji feels his dick twitch at hearing his own moans. He grabs hold of his own erection and starts stroking to alleviate some of the pressure building inside of his gut.

The older Zoro half-heartedly glares at him. "Che. Can't keep your hands to yourself, huh ?"

Sanji tries to scowl, but throws his head back as his current partner brushes his fingertips against his prostate.

His older counterpart defends him, "Look at him, so cute and wanton. Can you seriously hold a grudge against him ?"

The older Zoro lifts a dubious eyebrow, and prods with his fingers again, apparently intent on making the younger cook see stars.

 _Is he trying to drive me crazy ? Because it works !_ Sanji wails at a particular thrust, a particular angle, but the older Zoro removes his fingers just after, leaving him feeling empty and hazed.

The older swordsman orders him, "On your fours."

Sanji executes himself under the curious gaze of his older counterpart.

Zoro interrupts his blowjob to scoot to the older version of his nakama's side and see his own cook getting wrecked. _Can't get enough of that pretty face lost in pleasure._ Then he resumes his blowjob, but this time he keeps an eye on his cook.

The older Zoro squints at the new position the other two are in, and slaps a hand to the cook's offered ass.

He yelps.

"Get over here, between the cook's legs", he instructs him.

Sanji wonders why, but does as he's told, curious to see what his current partner has in mind.

"Sanji", the older swordsman says, and both blonds know which one is called.

The older one turns to him.

"Raise your legs up, show me your ass."

The older Sanji gently pats Zoro's head so that he stops his blowjob. Then he raises his legs as he's been told, hooks them behind his arms to put his nether regions in full display, his spit-coated erection hanging low on his perfectly toned stomach. His cheeks and neck are flushed a certain shade of red that Zoro finds very enticing.

 _Damn that flexibility_ , Zoro thinks. _He's just- unf-_ He groans and dives in to resume his blowjob, intent on making him lose his mind and have his way with him later on. He makes a show of sucking him hard, playing with his tongue around the flared tip and hollowing his cheeks on the upstroke.

"Perfect. I can even see your tight hole twitching from here", the older Zoro launches at his lover's attention.

Something warm coils in Sanji's gut at hearing such lewd words and knows very well he could be told the same thing, exposed like he is on his fours, and waiting for the moment he'll finally get to be fucked.

On cue, the dirty talker lines himself up with the younger blond, and slowly pushes in. "Fuck, you're tight", he swears as the head passes past the first ring of muscle.

Sanji exhales a throaty moan, takes a deep breath to accommodate the swordsman's girth. The other slowly pushes in, and when he's about halfway Sanji starts arching his back and pushing back against him. _Fuck, I want to feel him whole..._ He moans again when the older Zoro's fully sheathed inside him, and relishes in the light sting as he feels a hot length throbbing violently inside him.

The older Zoro gives him time to adjust, which Sanji greatly appreciates, and after a few moments of lewd noises from the ongoing blowjob happening in front of them, he gently rolls his hips against Sanji's.

Sanji moans and rocks back, wanting more.

The older Zoro has a dark chuckle. "Now rim him", he orders Sanji.

Both cooks open wide eyes at the lewd command. The older one then looks down, apprehension and arousal mixed in his gaze.

Sanji wasn't expecting anything near this, but... he really wants the older Zoro to fuck him senseless and he has a feeling he won't get what he wants unless he complies. He leans down, braces himself on the mattress and gets to work, earning a surprised yelp from his older counterpart. _Heh, at least I know what he likes._

The older Zoro has a satisfied smirk and starts thrusting in and out of Sanji's ass, making him moan against his older counterpart's puckered hole.

The older Sanji places a hand on Zoro's head, forcing him down a little.

Zoro opens his mouth wider to accommodate the other's length. He progressively lets him impose his own rhythm, pushing and pulling with his hand, his other one soon joining in to help the movement.

All the while his older counterpart pounds doggy-style into the younger cook who's rimming his older self.

Zoro decides he's had enough of being face-fucked, and forces his head back against the older cook's hand, who subsequently stops pushing him onto the engorged shaft. He wipes his chin off spit and precum. "I wanna fuck you", he growls at the attention of the man he's been blowing off.

The older blond smirks and defiantly launches at him, "But you got me all hard and slick, I bet you'd take me so well, marimo..." As he says so, he still squirms from having his asshole being teased, and whines a little when Sanji pushes his tongue in.

Zoro blushes, but retorts, "You had me the other night. Let's turn the tables this time."

"Alright, alright", the older cook raises his hands in resignation. "Show me what you've got, marimo."

Zoro's pupils dilate as lust fills them, and his smirk turns feral. He turns to his nakama, still rimming his older counterpart. He gently pats him on the head, threads a hand through his golden hair, prompting his cook to look up.

He doesn't stop rimming the other though, lost in a lustful haze where he doesn't seem to get enough of his own taste.

Zoro's dick violently twitches at such a lewd sight, and he bites his lower lip to stifle a husky groan. But, "Let me have him", he lowly says.

"Then I wanna see him getting fucked", the older Zoro says.

"So what", Zoro deadpans.

"So you lay on the tatami and he straddles you backwards. That way I can see you filling him up, and his face when he comes."

"Fine by me" Zoro does as he's told, and coats his dick with a healthy dose of lube. Then he lays on the bed as he's been told.

The older Sanji straddles him backwards and slowly but steadily impales his pale ass on Zoro's hard shaft until he's fully sheathed. He exhales a ragged moan when his hips meet his lover's younger counterpart's. Then he starts riding him.

Meanwhile the older swordsman pounds into Sanji like crazy, spanking him from time to time and marking his pale skin with hand-shaped red marks.

As Sanji cries out in bliss, his older self leans in and grabs him by the chin, tilting his head so a single blue eye dives into a nearly identical one. The older Sanji grinds his hips against Zoro's like it's world's end, and is flush all the way down his torso as he huskily says, "You're so sexy like this."

Sanji's heart misses a beat, he blinks, and a split second after his older self's lips are on his. They're so different from those of any Zoro's, thinner, softer, holding a lingering hint of smoke. It feels weird, yet somehow... terribly arousing. A tongue sneaks in when he moans into the kiss, and a second after it's over.

The older cook hungrily looks at him and gravelly says, "I think I'd like that mouth around me, too."

Sanji ponders the offer for a while, but can't help being curious. _I'll blame this on that so-called "oral fixation"._ He leans forward and starts blowing his older self off, while the older Zoro fucks him hard. _Fuck, I love being full of dick._

The older cook melts under Sanji's doings, apparently as happy with his younger self's mouth than his lover is with his own.

But Zoro's on a mission and nothing can stop him, so he raises his hands to hold the undersides of the older cook's strong thighs, hauls him up and starts pounding like never before.

The older Sanji wails at being assaulted so roughly, yet he arches his back until he reaches a certain angle and- "Aahhgn !" He keeps that angle until he's a quivering and moaning mess, and holds Sanji's head so half of his dick is permanently inside his mouth.

The older Zoro spanks Sanji, tells him, "You're swallowing us whole, you hungry little cock slut..."

Sanji moans around his older self's dick at being called out like that, yet can't really protest when he's between them like this. He decides to ignore the snarky remark and abandon himself to the older couple's ministrations, focusing on delivering the best blowjob he's capable of.

The older Sanji's grip on his younger self tightens at some point, and he warns, "I- I'm close..."

But Sanji doesn't back out, instead sucks more intensely. _Am I really that good ? To myself...?_

His older self ends up coming onto his tongue, holding his head in place as his release fills Sanji's mouth.

Zoro still pounds into the older cook, and between grunts, says in a strained voice, "Tight", as he feels the his insides violently contract around his pulsating dick.

Sanji feels tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as fights against the urge to gag, a hot length throbbing against his tongue and splattering load after load of hot cum down his throat. The hands are removed and one of them comes to gently caress his cheek.

"Fuck, you really are too good", the older Sanji apologetically says. Then he pins Zoro to the mattress with all his weight, and firmly says, "I'm too sensitive, I need a break."

Zoro grunts unhappily but lets the other lean up and roll to the side, a small whine leaving his lips as he's empty again. Now he's hornier than ever and he needs to come. The sight of Sanji getting it on is really arousing, though, so he palms at his lubed dick, and starts pumping, getting faster by the minute.

Sanji moves a hand to his own neglected length, experimentally tugs to relieve some of the tension.

But the older Zoro has another idea. He stills, places a strong hand on the small of Sanji's back and invitingly says, "Why don't you fuck him, too ? I bet you'd love to be between us."

Zoro opens wide eyes. Sharing his Sanji with his older self... at the same time ?

Sanji bites his lower lip at the idea of being between both marimos at once.

 _Well, he doesn't seem put off, that's all I need._ "Fuck me, cook", Zoro huskily says, and lays on the covered tatami to offer his bubble butt for all to see.

Sanji takes a deep breath and steels himself.

The older Zoro coaxes him forward until they're both facing the younger swordsman splayed on the tatami.

Zoro retrieves the lube and starts coating his finger tips.

The older swordsman patiently waits as his younger self preps himself, slowly rolling his hips against Sanji's just to keep him in check.

Sanji is mesmerized by the sight of a horny marimo three fingers deep in his ass and eagerly doing so... for him.

When he deems himself ready enough, Zoro removes his fingers and wipes his hand on the towel he's leaning on. Then he places his hands on Sanji's side to invite him closer.

Sanji gets the hint and line himself with his lover. _Lover... It's the first time I think of him like this..._ Shrugging the fluffy feelings away, he gently pushes in.

As the head passes past the first ring of muscle, Zoro relaxes around the intrusion, having both had its fair share of it with himself and the other Sanji the other time, and fantasized about his own boyfriend doing such things to him for a while now. It seems weirdly intimate, even with the other two around. _It's the first time he'll take me..._

Sanji pushes further in, relishing in the tight squeeze around his girth, and loudly moaning when he bottoms out.

The older Zoro scoots forward so he's fully sheathed again, hips meeting Sanji's ass.

"Fuck..." The younger cook's eyes fall shut and his head falls, dizzied by the raw sensation that he is.

Zoro looks up and raises a hand to caress the cook's golden hair. "Cook, you feel so good inside me", he huskily says, feeling his inner walls pulsating, squeezing him tighter and emphasizing his point.

Sanji raggedly says, "You both. Feels amazing."

"Then why don't you move that sweet ass", the older Zoro invitingly says, giving Sanji's left ass cheek a light spank.

"Unf-" Sanji feels everything. His ass contracting around the older Zoro's dick who throbs in return, making his own length twitch against Zoro's inner walls. His lover's hand on his hair, gently caressing his head, and the other tracing soothing circles on his hips. His older counterpart's more feisty ones on his ass cheeks, spreading them open and making his filled hole twitch at the lewd motion. The weight of his older counterpart's gaze, prompting him to look to the side.

The other cook is splayed on the side, one hand pinching his own nipple, and the other lazily stroking his renewed and already leaking erection.

Sanji can't avert his eyes from the indecent sight. _Is this how I look during sex ? I'm... lewd. And why am I so aroused at such a sight ?_

"Cook. Fuck me now", Zoro demands from under his lover.

Sanji's head snaps back to him, and he starts rolling his hips, impaling himself on the older Zoro's shaft when he leans back and pushing deep into his lover when he bucks forward. "Ooh, fuck. That's it." _Holy shit, I'm between both marimos, I can feel both marimos. I'm in heaven._ Sanji rocks his hips faster, imposing himself a steady rhythm.

At some point the older Sanji joins in and stands on the covered tatami, offering his dick to his younger counterpart.

Sanji opens his mouth and draws his tongue out in what he hopes is a sexy invitation.

The older Sanji bites his lower lip and rubs his flared tip against the wet muscle, before grabbing Sanji's head between his hands and bucking his hips into his mouth. He moans of delight and hungrily gazes down at Zoro

The older Zoro starts thrusting in sync with Sanji's moves, pounding into his younger self through the cook.

Moaning from being finally fucked like he's dreamed of, Zoro grabs of his neglected erection and starts stroking in rhythm. Graced with the view of Sanji full of cock and asking for more, feeling him throb inside him with each thrust and imagining him begging for release soon, on top of that the devilish gaze the older cook sends him from above... it's enough to make him topple over the edge. He comes right there and then, thick streams of cum splattering on his chest as he wails, "Saanjiii !"

Said cook feels Zoro's tight hole squeezing him like crazy, two hot and hard lengths throbbing inside him, and soon the pressure is too much to bear. He releases his older self's cock with a wet sucking sound, gives a couple of last erratic thrusts into his lover, before his whole body is taken over by wave after wave of tingling pleasure, and he empties himself deep inside Zoro's ass, moaning loud expletives along the way while his own asshole twitches around the other swordsman's dick.

Zoro huskily groans at the feeling of a hot throbbing length filling him with thick cum, and finds himself very fond of the feeling. He squeezes his inner walls to extend the cook's orgasm as much as he can, and feasts on the wondrous view of his lover lost in bliss.

The older Zoro slows down until he comes to a halt. He places a strong hand on Sanji's hip and says, "I'm gonna pull out."

Sanji gives a tentative roll of his hips, but notices how much sensitive he is now. "Yeah, please", he raggedly exhales.

The older Zoro executes himself, slowly pulling out, mindful not to trigger any jerk reaction from the younger cook.

Said blond whines a little at the loss, but exhales a sigh of relief the moment after. He opens his eyes, looks down at his lover and says, "I'm gonna pull out, too."

A trickle of hot liquid runs down Zoro's ass cleft, and he exhales a whimper when Sanji leaves him.

The cook flops to Zoro's side and instinctively holds his arms out for a hug. It's a surprising move, really, but it's there and he can't bring himself to back out now.

A surprised eyebrow is raised but just for a split second, and the next, Zoro nestles himself comfortably in Sanji's arms. He exhales a long satisfied sigh in the curve of his lover's shoulder where he lays his head, and possessively grabs him by the waist, holding him tight.

Sanji softly smiles at his marimo, leans in to murmur against his hair, "You're perfect, Zoro", and presses a firm kiss there.

Zoro takes in a deep breath, exhales and closes his eyes, basking in the afterglow.

Sanji imitates him, relishing in the warmth and calming vibes emanating from his lover.

Both open their eyes and gaze at the end of the tatami when the older cook speaks next.

"Mind if we end this ?", he asks, palming at his spit-coated length.

The older Zoro strokes his still lubed erection and gets off the covered tatami in anticipation.

His younger counterpart launches at them, "I don't care."

Sanji shrugs. "At least the view is enjoyable", he admits with a slight blush.

Zoro curiously glances at him from under, and notices the faintest trace of pink dusting his cheeks. He smirks but doesn't comment, instead registering that particular bit of data for later perusal and use. His head falls back, and he gets back to watching what he suspects is going to be the last round of their naughty shenanigans for the day.

The older Sanji lays perpendicular to the other two, and slides to the side so his ass is on the edge of the towels covering the tatami. There he grabs his ankles, and in a skilled demonstration of flexibility, hooks them behind his head. He secures them with his hands and seductively looks up at his lover, darts his tongue out to wet his lips, and huskily says, "Take me, now."

Standing by the tatami, the older Zoro clearly holds back a heavy sigh. His eyebrow twitches and he lines himself up, entering his lover in one go.

"Unf !" The older Sanji closes his eyes in pleasure and bites his lower lip.

"Fuck, cook, you're wide open, taking me so well", the older swordsman huskily says. He turns his head to the young couple and smirks. "Thanks for prepping him for me", he launches at his younger counterpart.

Zoro lazily smiles, rubbing his nose against Sanji's shoulder. "My pleasure", he sighs as he breathes in the cook's scent.

The older blond opens his eyes, boring into his lover's and prompting him to gaze at him as well. "Break me", he simply says.

Sanji's heart tightens at hearing such a sultry invitation formed by his own voice.

His partner immediately starts pounding, deep and fast, tilting his hips in a visible attempt to reach a certain point.

Soon the older Sanji lets out a broken moan and begs, "Unf, please... Right there !"

His Zoro growls and quickens his rhythm, relentlessly thrusting in and out of his cook until he's an incoherent mess of broken syllables, softly begging for "More" in between sobs and moans.

Said begging man releases one of his still hooked legs and slides his hand under it, to grab his erection and stroke it in sync with his lover's consistent ramming.

"Naughty cook, you want to cum so bad", his green-haired lover heatedly says, never breaking his rhythm. He growls again and moves his left hand from the tatami to the older Sanji's throat.

He chokes on air, eyes open wide at his lover, and only pumps his stiff length faster, his thrusts becoming erratic until he snaps. Spurt after spurt of hot cum land on his chest as he keens.

But his Zoro isn't done yet, and he keeps slamming his hips against the other's, still aiming for the older Sanji's prostate and drawing every broken wail the older cook's letting out now that he's over-sensitized. "I'm gonna fill you up, cook", he warns.

Tears prickling at the corners of his eyes from being so overstimulated, said blond numbly nods and pants, "I wanna feel you."

"Oh, you're going to. I'll gonna fill you to the brim", the older Zoro growls, "Make you mine, and make you- Aaaaahngh ! Fuck !!" His steady thrusts switch to pleasured convulsions as he releases the older cook's throat and throws his head back in bliss. His last hip roll is accompanied by a long and heavy sigh, and finally the swordsman looks down at his lover, spent and sated.

The older Sanji adoringly looks at him, a lazy smile appearing at the corners of his lips.

His lover leans in and captures his mouth in a fierce kiss. When he leans back for air their noses brush against each other.

The older Sanji whispers something inaudible against his lover's lips.

The other answers equally quietly.

Zoro frowns. _What_ _was that_ _just now ?_

Sanji's heart misses a beat. _Oh,_ _I know what they just said._

The older Zoro then leans back up and pulls out.

His lover softly moans at the loss, and rolls to the side, semen oozing from his ass and onto the towels covering the tatami. He contentedly sighs.

The older swordsman comes to sit next to him and idly caresses his strong legs and thighs, a soft look on his face.

Zoro grunts and tightens his hold on his own cook. _Mine._

Sanji turns to his lover and gently threads a hand through his short green hair, wearing a soft smile.

His older counterpart lazily smiles at them, and says, "Thanks again. That was amazing."

Zoro exhales a small huff against his lover's shoulder, but smiles nonetheless.

"Thank _you_ , for giving us a glimpse at what could be", Sanji retorts.

His older self hums and nods. He sighs and adds, "Good thing the crow's nest gives us a little privacy. Oh, that reminds me, whose ship is this, in the end ?"

Zoro and Sanji squint at him. "Ours", they deadpan.

The older swordsman rolls his eyes. "Ugh. Alright. Cook, let's dress up and get down, we'll sort this out."

His lover whines a little but complies, and retrieves their clothes scattered around the floor.

The younger couple shortly imitate them, then help them clear the floor.

When they're done, the older Zoro says, "We'll go first. Then we'll see who was right."

His younger self shrugs.

Sanji says, "Whatever. I'm pretty sure it's _our_ Sunny, anyway."

The older cook rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He walks to his younger self and pats him on the shoulder. He leans in and murmurs into the shell of his ear, "Since you went through Thriller Bark, I assume you're growing... feelings. Hold on to that when you're in doubt."

Sanji frowns. "Why-" He sighs. "Never mind, I'll find out."

Meanwhile, the older swordsman tells his younger counterpart, "Whatever happens now... You're gonna get through it. You're gonna get stronger."

Zoro doesn't comment but frowns, feeling there's some hidden meaning behind those words.

"Alright, cook, let's go."

"Yeah", said man says and follows his lover to the exit. "See you guys", he launches at the young couple when he's closing the hatch behind them.

There's a fleeting moment where they sit on the bench and nobody says a word, until Sanji breaks the silence. "How do you feel ?", he softly asks.

"Sated", Zoro genuinely says. "I, uh... I really like sex with you."

Sanji places a hand on his marimo's knee. "So do I", he assures him. "But... I meant, how do you feel... about us ?"

"Better. As long as you're mine I'm fine." Zoro's hand joins Sanji's and their fingers interlace. It's a mindless thing, really, kind of a reflex, but it feels weirdly special.

"Hey", Sanji quietly exhales. "I'm kind of glad we met them."

"Yeah ?"

"Yeah. I would never have known you were into bottoming, as well."

Zoro feels his cheeks heat up wildly, yet he manages to say; "Um, about that... I'd like it if we switched more often."

"Oh, marimo..." Sanji raises his other hand to caress Zoro's cheekbone.

The swordsman leans into the touch, earning a soft smile.

"Don't expect me to stop after having tasted this", he lowly says.

Zoro swallows, then leans in for a bruising kiss. When he leans back he rests his forehead against his lover's and murmurs before his brain registers it, "I love you."

Sanji's heart swells, and he tightens his grip on his marimo's hand. "I love you, too."

Zoro's gaze dives into Sanji's one visible eye, then he kisses him again.

When they part for air the blond says, "I'm so, so glad to have you."

Zoro hums. "Hey, do you think we're gonna meet them again ?", he asks after a while.

"Dunno. Time will tell..."

"Shouldn't we be getting down and see which Sunny we're on ?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

They both get up and get to the hatch, climb down the ladder and find themselves on the same ship they were on earlier.

The crew looks normal, and when asked if they've seen something unusual, all the other Straw Hats wonder what's gotten into their first mate and cook's minds.

Shrugging, Sanji moves to the galley to prepare dinner.

Zoro shows up a couple of minutes after, and sits on the couch, idly observing Sanji. _He's in his element, into his flow. That's nice._ He smiles and moves so he's resting his head on the armrest, splaying all his height on the couch. He closes his eyes and is lulled into a comfortable nap, hearing and smelling Sanji's cooking.

Sanji looks behind him just when he's done putting dinner into the oven. _Marimo looks cute_ , he chuckles to himself, _and what happened is a chance to improve what's between us. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would greatly be appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me in the comments if you have other naughty ideas for ZoSan or SanZo fics, I'll see what I can do with them 😏


End file.
